marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Illyana Rasputina
Illyana Rasputina was a mutant, and sister of fellow mutants Peter and Mikeal Rasputin. Biography Early life Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina (Russian: Ильяна Николаевна Распутина) was born on the Soviet collective farm called the Ust-Ordynsky Collective, near Lake Baikal, in Siberia. She was the youngest of three mutant siblings. Illyana's brothers were the X-Man Piotr, and the cosmonaut, Mikhail Rasputin. As a child, she was saved by Piotr from a runaway tractor, just before her brother was recruited into the X-Men by Professor X. America Miss Locke captured Illyana along with several of the X-Men's other loved ones to get them to rescue Arcade from Dr. Doom. After they were freed, Colossus allowed his sister to stay in the United States, believing she would be safe and not be used as a government tool like their older brother Mikhail had been. Professor Charles Xavier touched her on the head, giving her the ability to speak English. Personality and traits Relationships Powers and Abilities Powers *''Stepping Discs:'' ability to mentally control "stepping discs", which allowed herself and others to teleport across interstellar distances or through time. The discs were part of a dimension known as Limbo. This dimension was specifically known alternately as "Demonic Limbo", "Limbo-Belasco", or "Otherplace". However, when Illyana mentally called for a Stepping Disc she must use Limbo as a midway point before she can teleport to an alternate location. It was not known if she was genetically predetermined to travel through Limbo, or if she did so because, having been spirited there as a child, it was the alternate dimension she was instinctively aware of. Illyana has succeeded in teleporting herself across continents, from one continent to another. Apparently, she could mentally scan Limbo while on Earth in order to locate whoever she wished to teleport from Limbo down to her, on Earth. *''Sorcery:'' Illyana was the sorceress supreme of her Limbo dimension. The extent of her powers there are all powerful and powerful demons of Limbo did not dare challenge her. Illyana had access to Belasco's store of mystical knowledge. Illyana's sorcery was a unique mix of black magic, that she learned from Belasco, and white magic. On one occasion, Illyana was shown to have easily inhibited the powers of The Enchantress, while in Limbo, despite The Enchantress being a powerful sorceress in her own right. Illyana was capable of casting binding spells, energy blasts, scrying, projecting an astral form, and other talents. :On Earth she was limited to Astral Projection, a Mystical Sense (ability to detect mystical presences), simple spells, and summoning her Soulsword. Since her tutelage under Doctor Strange Illyana's has shown better control and powerful spells on Earth. *''Limbo Control:'' Illyana’s Limbo, also known as Otherplace, was not a void as such, but rather a small pocket dimension that was tenuously connected to True Limbo, where time does not pass in a physical sense and as a result no one can age or die. The matter within Illyana’s Limbo could be shaped and transformed by the thoughts and emotions of the sorcerer who was its master. Abilities Appearances }} Category:Females Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:New Mutants Category:Russians Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Rasputin family